Fog Of Self Discovery
by Pants01101
Summary: After losing his mom to illness and his dad to suicide a few months later a 17 year old boy travels to his family's old vacation spot for one final visit, the last place he remembers his family truly being together, Silent Hill.


Ever since I first got my hands on a copy of Silent Hill I knew that it would grow into a sort of twisted love affair proving a man can in fact love a video game. Being about 10 or so at the time I got it I was drawn to the cover; a shadow type man who looked like he was in fact part of the foginstead of searching for something in it. Over time I've played and beaten a vast amount of horror related game. After thinking about Silent Hill I wondered what it would be like to go there myself, and what sort of things would happen to me. Alas I know such a thing will never happened so I instead decided upon making a story and submitting it for anyone interested to read. This is the first part of the story and your submitted comments and thoughts on it will greatly influence whether future parts are submitted. R&R please!

_Kevin...Kevin..._

**ugh...huh?**

_Kevin...wake up hun_

My body jerked forward into a sitting position, cold sweat dripping from every pore, checking to make sure I was with reality with a light pinch of my cheek.

**sigh...**

Swinging my feet over the side of the bed the clock glowed green with 2:36 staring back in solid bars; again I was woken up by that dream. Such a simple one too; just the call of my name, but the voice I hear it in..it sends a shiver down my spine so intense it makes my heart beat faster; the voice of my mother...At the age of 17 I lost my mom to a fatal unusable illness, they continuously tried to keep her with us through vaccines and antidotes but they just caused her body to become weaker and her mind wander deeper into a fog, by the end she recognized neither me or my father. My father would hold her hand in his and talk to her sweetly assuring everything would be alright, that she would be home with us within the month, she'd always smile and thank him. But days turned into months quickly, every night I could hear him cry in his room, alone holding onto her pillow with her fading scent, whispering her name out sadly and shakily, no matter how quiet he tried being I could hear it easily through the thin walls. We'd have the same routine every day; he went to work, I went to school, we both came home, we'd go to the hospital to visit, and than go home and make dinner, watch t.v, than fall asleep on the couches. But on the weekends I'd always try to cheer him up; going with him to the beach, park, even the local amusement park if we could gather the money. After my mom grew sick my dad stopped working overtime, with that money gone and the additional hospital bills we lived quite thriftily. I turned the shower hotter, as hot as my skin allowed, and stared at my feet, watching the steam rise up; it sent me back into my daze. One night though my mother ripped the shot with yet another antidote from the nurses hand and splattered it everywhere, she filled the needle this time with air and jammed it into her blood stream. It sent her instantly into cardiac arrest. The doctors were to late to help her, it all happened so quickly they said. When me and my father walked in the room the doctor looked my father in the eye, he knew the doctors stare would bring no good news. He listened to the doctors news thoroughly, every detail and statistic up to her death. My father thanked him for making her last days more comfortable and that he really appreciated all they did. With a smile and a handshake my dad left by himself. I told the doctors of my mothers request for no funeral, or burying ceremony, and wished to only be cremated, He nodded and went to inform the nurse. I peaked inside the room and stared at the body. Waiting in a naive childlike state for my mothers bosom to move up, and than slowly fall back down. But such a thing never happened. Nothing but dead silence and a lifeless lump of flesh filled that room. I left that hospital tears rolling down my cheeks, the walk home was short, but filled with reminiscing, memories of the past combining with a new and harsh reality my mind or body could no longer handle.

For the next couple of months I did my best to help out my dad, after losing his job from to many sick day I helped out by doing all the work around the house and seeking a few more hours from my part time job. My dad would sit on the couch for over a day at a time and stare at a blank television screen. He was empty, he still had me but both of us knew me or anyone else could fill the gap in his body, mind, and soul. Two weeks before graduation I found my dad hanging by a rope in the basement, filled with grief he did it himself. In addition there was no note or any sort of form addressed to me. I knew the reasons and the feelings he felt, his heart couldn't take it anymore, he gave up on it all. Only the small sum of money my dad had been saving up throughout the months laid in an envelope on the heater next to him, usually for our trip but it didn't happen this summer due to the sudden illness that overtook my mother. My father and mother requested the same thing, no funeral, and not wanting to go through any legal issues, being put into a foster home, having the house I lived in taken away and such; that night I buried my father in the backyard, with my own hands...

I spent the final two weeks studying as hard as I could, I passed all my courses with a solid B average, highschool life was over for me and summer was here. After the ceremony I went out to lunch with a small group of friends, laughing and smiling was shared between us all. After the luncheon I set off towards home, the walk home was just another walk home.

Entering the front door I looked at the blinking answering machine, nothing but telemarketer dishing out crappy wares. I headed to my room and opened my bottom draw, dropping to my knees, rummaging through my drawer I found the last thing my mom and dad had bought me, last summer, July 5th, my birthday, 4 days before we were to head off on our annual trip, 3 days before my mothers illness. A sleek, sturdy combat knife with a shoulder sheath. A possession I had dreamed about owning, secretly wanting to be like one of my heroes Leon Scott Kennedy from the Resident Evil series. My parents and I had yelled and went at each others throat on the subject. My parents didn't believe a person my age needed such things, but on my birthday they presented it to me with a smile on their face and in their eyes. I undressed and changed into a pair of comfortable jeans, a black ribbed shirt, combat boots with steel toes, and tied my long brown hair back. I strapped on the sheath and slid the knife in. I stood confidently in front of the mirror with a grin, the type a child has when he finally gets the item he desires. I pulled out the knife from its sheath quickly and did a few combination moves, slashing the air, thrusting, pushing, defending. I had gotten good with my favorite piece of equipment, and I had worked on my body so I could use it even better. Lifting weights, doing exercises, taking martial arts, I felt confident in myself for the first time in over a decade. Slipping the vacation money into my pocket and putting on the holster I walked out of my room grabbing my favorite zip up black fleece and headed out the front door after zipping up, I was going to take a vacation of my own this year, keeping the tradition alive even in death, to the town I've spent it in all the summers before, Silent Hill.

Hitch-hiking wasn't really the best idea in the world but I decided to do it, our car after the months of neglect finally broke down, it was just scrap metal taking up place in the drive way, in no way usable. After walking down the highway a mile or so a mid-size red S.U.V pulled up near me and the sound of popping door locks was faintly heard. I opened the door and the man nodded to me. He was in his middle 30's short brown hair, average build, wearing khakis and a button up blue shirt. Hopping into the truck I was greeted by a casual voice, as if I've known the man for years

_Where you off to?_

the question was raised, I yawned slightly and said simply

**Silent Hill**

The man laughed slightly and added

_I'm headed to the town over, Brahms, I can drop you off right around there._

In a thankful manner I nodded and sat back against the comfortable, custom installed leather interior.

_Nice car isn't it?_

He added with a smile that showed both pride and gloating

**Yeah, how much this rig run you?**

_$50,000_

He said with a look of pride.

My jaw dropped slightly and the only words that escaped me was

**Wow**

He laughed and continued to tell me of how he has probably put more money into his car within the last five years than his kids and wife combined. We chatted about meaningless, but time filling topics from politics, to television, to books, and so forth. We finally hit Brahms and we got out in front of the shopping mall right near the bridge leading over to Silent Hill.

_Later._

He said cooly as the car doors slammed closed in harmony

As we both turned in separate directions and began to walk he stopped suddenly and turned around.

_If you're ever on this side of the bridge again come see me, we can get something to eat if you want; I'm outside around this area a lot of the time, might be with the kids and wife too though, hope you don't mind_

He chucked

_Well enjoy your time in Silent Hill, beautiful place I must say._

He paused for a second and said slowly in a cautious manner

_But...be careful alright? People have been saying there's some strange happenings around there lately, nothing to serious, just strange happenings, ya know?_

He trailed off and looked at the ground. I turned over my shoulder and with a dull assuring smile I looked at him

**I'll make sure to come back for lunch tomorrow, meet me right here around 1 and all of us will go, it's on me**

He smiled and nodded in approval. We headed in our own directions, me heading towards the bridge, staring at the scenery as I walked at a slow pace across the town soon to arrive at my destination.

The small town was quant and silent, just as it has always been. A tourist here and there taking pictures of buildings and things that seem to be captured on many a roll of film was usually the ones to dot the streets.

It was mid-afternoon when I reached the inn, at $50 a night it was a good bargain, especially these days.

_50 a night_

the man behind the reception desk said in a monotone

I laid the paper down on the desk and he slid me a key

**umm...**

I hesitated at first and than spoke up

**Do you think you could exchange this for room 7?**

He nodded and I pushed back 6 and he slid 7 to me. It had been the room me and my parents had stayed in every year before since before I could remember. a cozy room with two beds, a small bathroom, a television, and a mini fridge which had just been added 2 year before, the hotel finally listening to the pleas of all their customers before; and with such delicious and large sized portions served throughout the city letting it go bad was quite the waste.

In the room I sprawled out on my back on the bed and stared at the ceiling without expression. Now I had time to think, thoughts flooded into my head, most of them unwanted but there was still no way to fend them off

_**They're both dead now, you're the only one left now. What are you going to do? Where you going to stay? What's going to keep you happy?**_

I couldn't answer a single question I asked myself, nor did I think I'd ever be able to answer them at any point. Tired and bored I closed my eyes and like a gust of wind my conscious shut down and I fell into deep sleep.


End file.
